What Almost Happened
by Brooke47
Summary: After a fun night at the Bronze, Buffy and Willow have a sleepover at Buffy's house. Things happen in the heat of the moment, can Buffy and Willow work things out? Set near the end of Season 2. Please review. (Chapter 12/?)
1. Chapter One: Too Tired

**Summary:** After an exhausting night at the Bronze, Buffy and Willow agree on a sleepover at Buffy's house. Things happen in the heat of the moment, can Buffy and Willow work things out?  
**Rating: **FRAO: language, sexual scenes, and violence. (PG-13 Right now)  
**Word Count: **19,080 (So far)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned. If I did, a lot of things would have happened extremely differently.  
**Author's Note: **This is one of the first fan fictions that I've written, so please don't hate me if my writing is poor, or if I don't use the proper grammar, I'm trying. I'm looking to make this kind of like a series and update every three days, or every week, I don't know yet, it all depends on what people think of it. But other than that, please review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Too Tired**

* * *

"Buffy, could you pass the remote?" I asked sleepily, making sure there was tiredness heard in my voice.

Buffy let out a low groan, "Get it yourself Will, I'm too tired." She protested.

We had just gotten back to Buffy's house after a late night of partying at the Bronze; Xander had gone back to his house, something about not wanting to do 'girly sleepover stuff', but whatever, it's his loss. We were both exhausted, and far too tired to walk upstairs to Buffy's room to go to sleep, so we decided to have a power nap on the sofa and go to bed when we woke up.

"Fine." I replied, trying to sound jokingly annoyed, but she was probably too tired to even hear the change of tone.

I got up off of the sofa and walked over to the television where the remote had laid, and picked it up. I turned around and just watched Buffy as she slept. For once she actually looked like she was in peace, it was the only time she could really relax, it was the only time she could be a normal seventeen year old girl. As I practically dragged myself back to the sofa, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the blonde laying down on the sofa, I love her, there's no denying that. Every night she goes and fights this fight because she wants us to be safe. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I sat down on the sofa and got comfortable, realizing that there seemed to be a draft in the room, I grabbed the blanket that had rested along the top-back side of the sofa, I unfolded it and spread it across the two of us, and turned on the television.

"Infomercials, great," I mumbled to myself, "Infomercials," *click*, "Infomercials," *click*, "Oh, Titanic!" I nearly yelled, I looked over at Buffy to make sure my excitement hadn't woke her up, a grumpy slayer acts first and thinks second, and having a grumpy Buffy is not on my 'to-do' list for today. When I was convinced that she was still sound asleep, I turned my head back to the television, the movie was about halfway finished, but I don't really like the beginning anyway, it's boring.

"_I'll never let go, Jack. I promise." Rose said with tears in her eyes, she brought Jack's hand to her lips and gave it a cold kiss as she let go and watched his lifeless body sink down to the bottom of the ocean._

I pulled the blanket up to my face and couldn't stop the tears from falling; I wiped them off using the edge of the blanket and quietly returned to watching the end of the movie after ten minutes of crying.

I'm a sucker for classic love stories, okay? James Cameron just has a way to my heart.

The movie finished and I turned off the television and set the remote on the coffee table in front of me. I had just gotten comfortable and was starting to drift off into a deep sleep when I felt a slight tug at the blanket. I looked to the other side of the sofa and Buffy was sound asleep, so I attempted to fall asleep once again. About two minutes later, there was another tug at the blanket, this time the tug took most of the blanket from me, so I forcefully yanked it back.

"Hey!" Buffy said, slightly chuckling.

"Hey yourself, I'm cold and you're stealing the entire blanket." I said seriously, as I pulled more of the blanket onto my cold body.

"Well I'm cold too." She replied, and using most of her slayer strength, she pulled back the blanket that I was holding onto for dear life, and dragged me along with it, causing me to land on top of her, straddling her waist. We both stopped laughing, and were gazing into each other's eyes, when I looked into her eyes; I saw emotions that I had never seen from her before; want, need, desire, and lust.

I knew this was wrong, so wrong on so many levels. I mean, I'm dating Oz, but right now I don't care about him, I just want Buffy. I need Buffy. She smelt so good, like vanilla ice-cream, our faces were so close I could feel the warmth of her breath, and I wasn't scared. I just knew it was wrong, but before I could even think about stopping what I knew was about to happen, she leaned up, grabbed both sides of my face, and locked her lips with mine, and surprisingly enough, I returned the kiss. After a few excruciating moments of not knowing what to do next, Buffy slipped her tongue out of her mouth and traced the edges of my bottom lip, asking for my permission to enter, my tongue meeting hers was my answer. She flipped me over, and reversed our positions, so she was now straddling my waist, we broke the kiss so we could both catch our breath, and after a few short moments she leaned down and took my now swollen lips to hers and didn't even bother asking for permission to enter this time. She took her hands off of my face, and slowly started sliding them down my body, as she reached the hem of my green tank top she stopped lowering her hands, and started bringing them up once again, only this time her hands were moving up under my tank top, I felt tingles everywhere on my body, from head to toe, I never felt this way about anyone before, when I kiss Oz, it's nice but there's no sparks, but with Buffy, it's like the fourth of July mixed with New Years. When her hands were just above my ribcage, my conscience kicked in, and I knew I had to stop this before it went any further, I didn't want Oz getting hurt, I love him, but the same way I love Xander, I'm not in love with him, like I am with Buffy, I slightly hesitated before I pulled away from her. She looked down at me with what seemed to be a hurt expression, but when she saw the worry in my features, she quickly put a wall up to hide her pain.

"Will, I-I'm so s-sorry," She said so quietly I'm surprised I even heard her.

I was at a loss for words. Normally I would be having a huge babble-fest right about now, but not even that part of my brain had recovered from the Buffy kissage that had just happened. She must have taken my silence as a sign that I didn't want her like that. But I do. I've wanted her that way ever since her first day at Sunnydale High, when I saw her at the water fountain with Cordelia. That was the moment I knew I wanted to be with Buffy Summers. She literally leaped off of me and the sofa and ran up the stairs sobbing what sounded like 'I'm sorry', over and over again.

"Buffy..." I practically whispered, finally finding my voice, but she was already gone, and I was left alone on the sofa wondering what in the frilly heck had just happened.


	2. Chapter Two: Where We Stand

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and ratings. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Where We Stand**

* * *

I didn't get any sleep at all. Shortly after Buffy left me on the sofa in the dark living room, I regained all of my senses and slowly made my way up the stairs, I walked to Buffy's room, and stopped when I heard her sobs through the door. It was my fault she was crying; she got the wrong idea about why I stopped the kiss. I couldn't face her now though, not like this. Not when she still blamed me for ending the most magical experience of my life. So, I leaned up against the wall next to her bedroom door, and slid down and hugged my legs close to my chest and just waited. When the sobbing had finally stopped I figured that she would be coming out of her room, and she did. I had my head leaning against the wall, with my body still in the same place as before, she must have thought I was sleeping because she quickly, but quietly entered the bathroom, and closed, and locked the door behind her. When I heard her turn the faucets off I knocked on the door.

"B-Buffy? I, um, I think we need to, um, talk." Was all I had managed to say.

"Okay." Was all I got as a response.

I heard the bathroom door unlock and shortly afterwards she had opened it, I gestured for her to follow me downstairs to the kitchen so we could talk. Thankfully, she followed. When we got to the kitchen we each leaned against separate counters, stealing awkward glances at one another. Then she finally broke the silence.

"Look Wills, I-I'm sorry about what happened." She said, looking more vulnerable than I had ever seen her.

"So you regret it." It wasn't a question, although, I was hoping she would answer it regardless.

"No, but I think it's best that we both pretend that nothing happened and just continue living life the way we normally would." She said, with a blank look on her face. It took a while for her words to sink in, but when they did, I couldn't think of what to say next.

"Why?" I finally managed after a few minutes. I knew why, but it was the only thing that I could manage to say. Any bet she's gonna say, 'Oz'.

"You're in a relationship, Will. Last night I made you cheat on your boyfriend." She stated plainly.

"First of all, you didn't make me do anything. Second of all, Buffy I..." But before I could finish I was cut off.

"Willow, just stop okay? You need to forget about last night because it's never going to happen again. Period." Buffy said. I was unable to read the expression on her face because I was too embarrassed, and ashamed for trying to push this 'relationship'.

"Okay, consider it forgotten." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

I made my way to the living room to grab my coat which I had left on one of the chairs, I slipped it on, said a silent goodbye to Buffy, and left the Summers' residence. As soon as I stepped outside, Cordelia was there, looking rather, scared?

"Hey, Cordy." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Willow," she practically whispered, "Have you seen Angel?" She asked. I had actually forgotten that she and Angel are an item, at least he only has to see her during the night, while the rest of us have to suffer with seeing her all the time.

"Uh, no, why?" I asked. I have to admit, her question kind of sparked my curiosity, so I wanted to know more.

"I, um, we, me and Angel, we uh, we got together last night." She said, hoping I would catch onto what she was trying to say, but I played dumb.

"Oh cool, what'd you guys do? Obviously not the Bronze, or else Buffy, Xander and I would have seen you guys there."

"No, Willow. We hooked up last night, and this morning when I woke up, he wasn't there, and I'm really worried." She rushed, so I decided to drop the act.

"No, sorry, Cordy, I haven't seen him; maybe you could ask Buffy or Giles." I said, I really was trying to be helpful; no one deserves to be left alone after something special like that, huh, looks like me and Cordy finally have something in common.

"Okay, I'll see you at school," she said, as I started to walk away she said something and made me stop, "And Willow?" I nodded my head, "Thanks for listening." She said as she sent a sad smile in my direction. I smiled back, and continued walking to my house.

When I got home I showered and got changed into something that Buffy would wear. I wore dark stone washed jeans, with a white tank top, and a tight red sweater. I grabbed my backpack, slipped on a pair of sneakers and headed out the door. I got to the end of my drive way when Angel appeared, it was a cloudy day so there was no chance there would be a pile of dust at the end of my driveway.

"Angel!" I exclaimed, "Cordy's been looking for you all morning, she's worried sick."

"Oh, she is? Where do you think I could find her?" He asked.

"Um, well she told me that she would see me at school, so she'll probably be there. Wanna walk together?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he swung his arm around my shoulder.

We walked in uncomfortable silence all the way to the school, I went straight to the library, and Angel just went straight for Cordy's locker. When I walked into the library, the gang was there, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Cordelia, Ms. Calendar, Oz, and now me. Everyone looked rather upset and angry, it was obvious that their anger was towards Ms. Calendar, but why was the complete opposite of obvious.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. No one bothered to even look in my direction.

"It would seem that Angel no longer has his soul, Willow," Giles said, "I'm afraid that Angelus has returned, and we have no idea what he intends to do."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I mean, I had just been talking with Angel, everything seemed perfectly normal, except for the arm thing, but other than that, everything was fine.

"Willow!" I heard Buffy yell from across the room, but before I could even turn around to see what the big fuss was all about, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter Three: Unconscious

**Author's Note: **I think I'm going to continue working on this fanfic because I already have most of the plot planned out. I'm going to do my best to update every day. Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unconscious**

* * *

Before I could turn around, everything went black. The last thing I heard was footsteps rushing over to me, and then my body shut down entirely. When I woke up I was in the hospital, everyone was there, everyone except for Buffy. Xander was holding my left hand; Giles and Ms. Calendar were in the corner of the hospital room, sitting on the chairs fast asleep. Oz was sitting opposite Xander, holding my other hand, and Cordelia was standing by the door, allowing silent tears to stream down her face. Xander or Oz must have noticed that I was awake, because Giles and Ms. Calendar woke up, and Cordy quickly wiped the tears off of her face, and Oz stood up and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I tried to straighten my body into a proper sitting position. Bad idea. I felt a sharp stab like pain in my lower back, and suddenly got light-headed. I stopped moving immediately and hid my pain. When I was in a less painful position, I released both Xander and Oz's hands and checked my face for stitches or bandages, there was a bandage on the left side of my forehead, but how it got there was a mystery to me. That wasn't important now anyway. I needed to know where Buffy was, that was my first priority. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, although it was unnecessary because everyone's attention was already focused on me.

"W-where's Buffy?" I asked slowly, trying to scrunch my face in concern while I slowly looked around the crowd circling my hospital bed. It must've been the wrong question to ask because Cordy immediately started crying again, this time letting soft sobs escape her lips. Xander left my side to go and stand by Cordelia and took her into a warm embrace, whispering something only she could hear, it seemed to calm her down, shortly afterwards they left the room with Ms. Calendar in tow, leaving me alone with Oz and Giles.

"Willow, do you remember anything that happened before waking up here?" Giles quietly asked.

"I remember walking into the library and seeing that everyone was angry at Ms. Calendar, then you told me that Angel lost his soul, and then Buffy yelled my name. I guess I blacked out after that." I answered, struggling to answer because of the throbbing pain in my head. I wonder if this is what Xander meant by his head hurting when he would think too hard.

"Yes, that is correct. Buffy yelled your name because after I told you that Angelus had returned he walked into the library as if on cue. He attacked you first because, well, you were the closest one to him. He hit you, knocking you unconscious and then threw you across the room into the bookshelves." Giles explained with a pained expression on his face. I noticed how he didn't answer my question, but there was still another thing that I didn't understand.

"But Angel, err, Angelus walked me to school this morning, he could have killed me on the way, but he didn't. We went separate ways when I reached the library." I explained, although I wasn't sure why, I just felt that it was somehow important.

"Hmm, that is rather strange indeed, but it could have just been an act. Angelus is known for torturing his victims; he most likely wanted to hurt all of us by hurting you." Giles said, with the thought still lingering in his head.

"You still didn't answer my question." I said, growing impatient. I needed to know where Buffy was, and I couldn't wait anymore. Giles cleared his throat, took off his glasses, and began cleaning them, like he always does when he's nervous.

"She's going to kill Angelus." He said as he finished cleaning his glasses and slid them back on his face. I didn't understand at first, it took a while to sink in. When I understood what he had said, first my body went numb; shortly afterwards I was flooded with rage. My injuries suddenly weren't important; I didn't even feel the same sharp pain in my lower back and my head had stopped aching.

"What!? You let her go alone!? Giles, she might be the slayer, but she's not a superhero! You know just as much about Angelus as I do, and we both know exactly what he's capable of!" I shouted at him, causing Cordelia, Xander and Ms. Calendar to return to the room in a hurry. If my anger wasn't seen through my body language, I know it was definitely seen in my eyes. There was a moment of silence before Xander spoke up, instantly knowing what I was so furious about.

"Wills, there wasn't anything G-man could've done to stop her. Buff managed to get Angelus outside of the school, but that's all we know. We haven't seen her since this morning, but Giles hasn't gotten a call from the Council, so she's still alive." Xander finished, while inching closer to the side of my bed every couple of words. I was still angry, but there wasn't anything I could do, so I allowed myself to relax.

"Thank you Xander, but please never call me 'G-man' ever again." Giles said, giving Xander a warning glare. Xander just nodded and sat down next to me in his earlier seat. The room had an awkward silence, but there was still one thing bothering me. I leaned over to Xander's face and was about to quietly ask him about what happened to make Angel lose his soul. As much as I hated Cordy, I knew that she would start crying again if I brought him up, but I needed something to get my mind from possibly losing Buffy. But apparently Oz got the wrong idea; he quickly stood up, clearly angry.

"Okay, I've had enough! Everybody out!" When nobody left, Oz made his voice more stern, "Now." I had never seen Oz so upset before, something was obviously wrong. Everyone hesitantly left the room, leaving me defenceless and alone with Oz. He sat down and I turned my head to look at him, he locked his eyes with mine, not even attempting to hide the anger in them, and for the first time since meeting him, I was actually afraid of him.

"Oz, what's going on?" I asked, furrowing my brows in worry. Oz shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me." It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer; I just looked at him slightly confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, still confused about what was going on.

"Don't play stupid, Willow!" He snapped, "First the Buffy thing, then Xander. You've paid more attention to everyone else than you have been to me! Even Cordelia for fuck's sake!" He looked at me, and I guess he saw the hurt in my features because his angry glare softened, he was still angry, but he relaxed seeing that I actually had no idea what he was talking about, "You don't remember." He quietly stated.

"No." That was the best I could manage. After taking a few moments to calm himself down, he started with his story.

"After the doctors patched you up, we were allowed to come in and see you. The doc explained how severe the concussion was, and the longer you stayed under, the chances of you recovering were close to nothing, he also said if we talked to you, subconsciously your body would react, so I sat down next to you, held your hand, and started talking to you about all of our good memories we had to together. After about an hour of talking to you, I tightened my grip on your hand and I told you I loved you, for the first time," he paused at that, looked at me with the anger starting to surface in his features, he took a deep breath and continued, "your body responded to that, so immediately I assumed that it was your way of telling me you loved me too, I was wrong. You mumbled something that I didn't understand, and then not a second later, right after I had told you I loved you, you said her name." He used emphasis on the word her.

"No." I whispered. It was all I could manage, for a second time that night. He nodded his head and continued his story.

"At first I thought I had heard you wrong, but then you started yelling her name as loud as you possibly could, you opened your eyes and started asking for her. When you didn't see her in the room your heart rate monitor started speeding up, the doctor gave you a sedative to help you fall asleep again, a few minutes later your heart rate returned to normal. That was the only time I left. When I came back everyone thought that it would be best if we didn't bring it up to you if you didn't remember. Then when you woke up for the second time, and the only thing you could talk about was Buffy," he stopped, practically spitting out her name, then continued, "I knew, I knew something was up, I had a gut feeling that you weren't telling me something. After a while, when Xander, Cordelia and Jenny left, you still didn't even acknowledge that I was sitting right beside you holding your hand. You just listened to Giles and didn't even bother asking me what had happened. When you got angry and starting freaking on Giles I wasn't even able to get you to calm down, Xander had to come back into the room to get you to calm down, then you were whispering things to Xander, undoubtedly about Buffy, and I couldn't take it anymore. So here we are." He finished, leaving me at a loss for words. How was I supposed to reply to that? Apologize? It's unlikely that he would accept and apology, but it was all I could think of.

"I'm sorry Oz, I didn't know. But nothing's going on between Buffy and I, or Xander and I, you're the only one I care about. It's just, Buffy was the last person I saw before waking up here, and when I didn't see her here, I immediately assumed the worst." I lied. I love Buffy, I would give up Oz in a second if that meant I could be with Buffy, but Oz was hurting, so I lied. Before Oz could say anything else, the door crept open, it was Giles, and he was alone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is rather important. I just got off of the phone with Travers, there's, there's been a new slayer called, she should be here before morning," he tried to hold back the tears, but failed, "I'm deeply sorry Willow." With that he left the room, leaving me alone with Oz once again. I was numb all over; I couldn't even feel Oz shaking me. Buffy was dead. Angelus had killed her, or worse. Silence filled the small room and we both fell asleep, we were woken by the sound of shuffling feet just outside the door, I immediately felt Oz's body stiffen. He stood up and moved to the foot of the bed. About ten minutes later everyone walked into the room, with a dark-haired girl dressed in almost all leather in tow.

"I'm Faith, the..." But before she could finish, Oz interrupted.

"Slayer." He practically growled out.


	4. Chapter 4: Turn

**Author's Note: **Wow. I can't believe I'm on my fourth chapter already. I know it's not much, but I really only expected this to be a one chapter kind of thing. I'm sorry you've waited a while for this update; school's really a pain in the neck. I'm going to try to update more often. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Turn**

* * *

Faith. I hated her the moment she walked into my hospital room. I knew she was the new slayer eve n before Oz had pointed it out. What makes her think that she can just waltz into Sunnydale, into _my_ hospital room, and take over Buffy's job? What gives her the rights to...? My internal babble was cut-off by the door opening.

"Great. Now who's here? Another 'Chosen One'?" I asked sardonically.

"Uh, the one and only Wills..." Buffy said with a confused expression on her face. But, she's dead, well obviously not since she's standing right in front of all of us. That's when it hit me. Buffy _is _dead. This was not her.

"No you're not." I said quietly, everyone looked over at me as if I had grown two heads. I waited for everyone to finally catch my drift. And everyone did, well, everyone except for Xander, and Buffy.

"I think you got hit a little too hard on the head Will, you're not making any sense." She joked as she walked, well technically limped, over to my bedside. She placed her hand on my forehead, pretending to check my temperature, her hand was warm, and she was still wearing that silver cross that Angel gave her on her first day in Sunnydale. That only meant one thing, Buffy was _not _dead.

"You're alive." I practically whispered as I leaned up to take her into a tight embrace, I was ignoring all the pain that was shooting through my body. Buffy was back, and alive. I only broke the hug when I heard Oz start to growl, causing everyone in the room to stare at him having no idea why he was showing such jealousy. After I released her, everyone, except for Oz and Faith, ran up to Buffy and gave her a giant group hug, even Cordelia.

"Oxygen, becoming an issue here," Buffy choked out, everyone released her, "it's great that you guys missed me and all but I'm fine, really," She leaned down close to my face and whispered in my ear, "Who's the semi-hot scary looking chick in the corner Wills?"

"I heard that. You're not the only slayer with super hearing ya know." Faith said, causing all the attention in the room to shift from Buffy to her, back to Buffy then back to her.

"Faith here is our new slayer, Buffy. Would you care to tell me when exactly you died?" Giles asked calmly.

"What? Giles, I didn't die. I'm pretty sure I would know if I died." She said, letting out a light giggle at the end.

"She's not lyin' G, I'm not gettin' any demon vibes off 'er." Faith explained, while Buffy still had a deer in the headlights look upon her face.

"Okay, what in the Hell is going on here!?" Buffy shouted, obviously annoyed with everyone assuming that she's dead.

"Buffy, Faith's a slayer, and the only way for a new slayer to be called is if the other one dies, remember?" I asked in an extremely calm and careful voice.

It took a while for my words to sink in, but when they did Buffy came to a realization.

"He said this would happen." she whispered quietly to herself, if there hadn't been another slayer in the room, no-one else would have known what she said.

"Who, B?" Faith asked in a cool way, Faith giggled at the look Buffy shot her when she realized that Faith could hear every word she was saying.

"Angelus. He said this would happen if I killed him. I didn't believe him at first, but now, it's just too much." Buffy managed to get out, although, her words had no meaning what-so-ever to us, it was all a bunch of gibberish, apparently not to Giles anyhow, he seemed deeply intrigued until his face dropped into sudden realization.

"Dear Lord," Giles said, frantically cleaning his glasses as he usually does in his time of nervousness, we all shot him a questioning glare before he continued, "Buffy, did Angelus say anything about the Ascension?" Giles asked in as much of a calm tone as he could.

"Um, I don't think so, just before I was about to stake him he told me that he had information that I might find interesting, of course I didn't believe him, but he continued anyway, from what I managed to listen to he said something about a giant volcano demon, it was really boring Giles, I didn't feel like having a history lesson, so I just staked him." She answered truthfully, and all in one breath.

"Interesting," Giles said, just letting the word linger, leaving us all in a state of confusion, when he realized we were all staring he turned a slightly pink colour and set his glasses upon his face once again as he cleared his throat and continued, "The Ascension is a prophecy written long, long ago, as most prophecies are, it comes along the lines of exactly what Buffy said, 'a giant volcano demon', but it's true name is known as 'Olvikin' a pure demon." Giles explained.

"Okay, cool history lesson G-man, but what does that have to do with there being two slayers?" Xander asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, it could be that killing Angelus was a key to starting the prophecy, we'll have to read further into it," after a synchronized sigh from all of us, Giles rolled his eyes and continued, "of course, we'll work on it first thing Monday morning, that gives all of you about two days to mingle upon one another as teenagers do." Giles gave a slight smile; turned around, grabbed Ms. Calendar and left the room filled with us teenagers said a quick goodbye and a few mumbled words that I couldn't quite make out. There was an awkward silence among the room; Xander was the first to break it.

"So, uh, Cordy, do you want me to walk you home?" Xander asked awkwardly, earning a slight nod from the head cheerleader. Xander linked his arm with hers and wished me a quick 'get well soon' and left the room. I have to admit, even though Cordelia Chase is reason for all of my insecurities, and all of my worst nightmares, I think Angel, the good one, not the evil one that went all 'grr' and tried to kill us all, I think he actually changed her, even if it was just a little.

"That's my cue to bounce." Faith stated and left the room without a 'get well soon'. Buffy and Oz were the only ones left with me in the room. The awkwardness was extreme.

"I'm so sorry Wills." Buffy said as she locked eyes with me. She was sorry, I could see the guilt in her eyes, but why she was sorry, I had no idea. With that she got up and left the room, leaving me alone with Oz once again. When she left it felt like a piece of me left too, and I couldn't help what I had slipped out of my mouth.

"I love you." I whispered, still looking at the door. Oz looked down at me and gave me a soft and loving stare.

"I love you too, Willow." Oz replied. Only, I wasn't talking to him, and he realized that as soon as I turned my gaze to the door to him with a puzzled expression. As soon as that happened, his look hardened.

"You love her." He stated. It definitely was not a question. I didn't know how to answer so I didn't; I ducked my head into my chest, avoiding his gaze at all costs. When I didn't answer, he left the room. When he was gone, I was finally relaxed. I began to shut my eyes to drift off into a deep sleep.

"I forgive you." I whispered as I fell into my Willow-y dreamland.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Sorry if all the chapters have been short, I'm going to work on making them longer, but if I make them longer, I'm only going to be updating every couple of days instead of everyday as I would like to. I don't know what to do, so let me know in the reviews?


	5. Chapter Five: Knots

**Author's Note: **This is just a quick update, I promise tomorrow or later today the next chapter will be longer. Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Knots**

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with a heavy feeling on my shoulder; I slowly turned my head to see Buffy sleeping against my shoulder while holding my hand. I gently kissed to top of her head and somehow managed to wake her up.

"Will?" She asked, I'm not sure why considering I'm the only Scooby who is hospitalized at the moment.

I nodded.

"How're you feeling?" She asked, not moving her head from its place on my shoulder.

"Just peachy," I replied, "although, I feel like I've been thrown into a bookcase." I joked. Apparently not that funny.

"Willow," she warned, but quickly changed her tone, "I'm sorry for what happened with Angelus, and for what happened with us." She finished, now looking up at me with the slightest bit of hope in her eyes.

"I forgive you, Buff. I'll always forgive you." I said and she smiled as I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Wills," she paused, "I think we need to talk about the kiss, I was wrong when I said that we should just forget about it. I don't know if this is happening to you, but it's all I've been able to think about, it's all I could dream about, hell, it's all I see when I'm walking down the street and I see happy couples," she took a long pause, "I want it to happen again, and I guess I only pushed you away because I was, err, am scared." She said, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I, I, I, um, I," I could only make short vowel sounds and felt the need to go away, but there was a problem with that routine, two words, hospital-bed, so I mustered up all the courage that I could and continued, "Really, Buffy? Because the other day you really scared me, I thought that things were gonna be all awkward between us at school, and it wasn't really, but somehow Oz knew, and then he left, and I haven't seen him for I don't know how long. What day is it? Oh no, what if I slept through exams, that wouldn't be good, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me!" I babbled all in one breath, then I blushed the colour of my hair when I realized everything that had been said, "You know, you should really shut me up when I start to do things like that." I said as Buffy stopped giggling.

"Why would I do that? You're adorable when you babble," Buffy answered, "and to answer all of your questions in the correct order; yes really. I'm sorry for scaring you. I don't know how Oz knew, and I'm sorry he left. It is now Saturday, the day you can go home. You didn't sleep through exams they're not for another three or four months. And I believe that's it." She finished and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled when Buffy got a puzzled expression on her face.

"You are most certainly welcome, but for what?" She asked plainly.

"For saving my life, in more ways than one." With that I leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't like our first kiss. For starters, we weren't at a hospital the first time, there was no petting or groping, it was gentle and unrushed. For that one moment we were at peace. We didn't have to worry about anything. But that thought flew out the window when the door opened to reveal Oz. If you could imagine what a deer in headlights would look like, all of us looked like that tenfold.

"What the hell?" Oz said, the pure rage could be seen in his eyes; Buffy stood up defensively and wouldn't let Oz get near me.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Buffy exclaimed, as Oz's rage grew stronger.

"Why don't you make me?" he growled.

"You think I won't?" Buffy said, taking a step closer to Oz, they were now inches apart from each others' faces.

"Guys! Stop it! Please!" I said, almost in tears, "Oz, I'm sorry but, but, I want to be with Buffy." I've never seen Oz so hurt, the only person I've seen hurt like that was myself, whenever Cordelia would make a rude comment about the way I dressed, or something similar. But this time, it was me who was inflicting the pain. I was the bully. I was Cordelia. Buffy turned around.

"Willow, you don't have to..." but I cut her off.

"No Buffy, I do. Oz I'm so sorry." I finished, he looked at me with pleading eyes but I quickly averted my gaze to anywhere in the room but Buffy or Oz. When I heard the door shut I looked up to see that Oz was gone and Buffy was now sitting on the edge of my bed stroking my hair.

"Wills, I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you." Buffy said.

"Buffy, did you see the pain in his eyes? I broke him. I broke Oz," by now I had started to openly cry, "Buffy, the only person I've seen in that much pain was myself, and that pain was caused by Cordelia. I'm a terrible person, Buffy."

"Willow, you're not a terrible person. You're the nicest and strongest and smartest person I know, and that makes you pretty not terrible. Oz is just going to have a hard time dealing with this because he really likes you. Like what happened with you and Xander. Okay Wills? You're nothing like Cordelia, because if you were I probably wouldn't be in lo... I probably wouldn't like you as much as I do, so please don't beat yourself up over this." Buffy said minimizing the space between us until our foreheads were leaning against each other.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can you check me out now, please?" I asked just wanting to get out of that small room that I'd been trapped in for the past twenty-four hours.

"I have been since I walked in here." She said with a wink, I blushed at the innuendo that I had slipped into the sentence without realizing it.

"I meant check me out of the hospital; I just really want to go home."

"I know." With that said, she got up, kissed me, and left the room.

About ten minutes later Buffy was back with a nurse. I was so relieved to finally be leaving the hospital. Buffy had called Giles in advance because I didn't feel like being walked home in a wheelchair. When we arrived at my house, Giles wished me good luck, I nodded and Buffy helped me into bed. I asked her to stay, and she sat at my desk until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Connection

**Author's Note: **Sorry everybody, but I'm having a major case of writers block at the moment, so if the chapter isn't as good as you expected it to be, blame my useless brain. Also, could you let me know if you want me to continue writing the story in Willow's POV or if I should change it up a bit and make it third person.

**Author's Note #2: **I'm looking for beta readers, so if there's anyone interested please email me at: [review . brookej (a) yahoo . com](without the spaces of course) you can also email me any suggestions that you may have for my fanfic there too. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Connection**

* * *

It's strange. Even though I had just gotten out of the hospital, even though I had just broken up with the only boy that has noticed me since I was five, I was happy. My life isn't perfect at the moment, what with being partly incapacitated at the moment, but I'm alive, and Buffy and I are speaking again. We didn't really stop talking per se, but there's no awkward silence like I had expected. I mean, usually after you tell someone you have feelings for them it gets really awkward and you never talk again.

Just because Buffy and I have admitted our feelings towards each other doesn't mean that we're dating though. Nope. That would be complicating things far more than either of us need at the mometn. So we're just, friends-that-know-they-like-one-another-but-don't-want-to-complicate-everyone's-lives-so-we're-not-doing-anything-about-it, or as I like to call it, just friends. But its okay, it's just one little quirk that we'll have to work through until this prophecy thing is over and done with. I'm just happy that she actually feels the same way about me!

Giles is picking me up on his way to school today, mostly because it would be too weird getting wheeled down the street, and not to mention dangerous. What if Buffy or Xander were wheeling me down the street and then the street starts to get really slope-y and they couldn't hold onto the wheelchair? I could go flying down the street and end up in the hospital again. I'm taking all the necessary precautions to make sure I heal fast so I don't have to rely so much on the others, especially with this big prophecy.

Giles is here now; I can hear the sound of his old Citroen's engine rumbling just outside the front door. I've slept on the couch and using all the houses facilities on the main floor as much as possible, I've only had to crawl up the stairs twice to get clothes. Crawling up was the easy part, crawling down, not so easy, but I managed. I slid off the couch into the wheelchair that the hospital so generously provided, grabbed my backpack and wheeled myself to the front door and unlocked it to allow Giles to help me to his car. He greeted me with a warm hello then assisted me into the front passenger's seat, then proceeded to fold up my wheelchair and pack it into the trunk.

It took us exactly ten minutes to get to school from my house. Giles parked in the teacher's parking lot, shut off the car's engine, unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed out of the car, popped the trunk, grabbed and unfolded my wheelchair, opened the passenger's side door and gently helped me settle into my wheelchair for the third time today.

"To the library, Giles!" I announced pointing my finger in the direction of the front doors of the school. He didn't answer, but he had a small smile.

As Giles wheeled me through the hallways of Sunnydale High School, people immediately started gasping and whispering about me being in a wheelchair. Oh how I am not going to miss that part of high school when I graduate this year. When we reached the entrance to the library Giles stopped and stepped in front of me.

"Willow, I have to go and meet Jen... err... Ms. Calendar in the computer lab before the first bell, do you think you can manage from here?" He asked in such a gentlemanly tone.

"Yeah, I'm good Giles. Good luck with Ms. Calendar." He nodded and turned away dressed in one of his finest tweed suits.

I was so not prepared to see what I saw when I entered the library. Faith with her tongue down _my _Buffy's throat, but that's not what surprised me the most. What surprised me the most was, Buffy was returning the kiss! Immediately I felt the tears starting to cloud my eyes.

"Buffy?" I managed to say through a muffled sob.

"Willow!" She yelled as she pushed Faith off of her, "Willow, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" She pleaded with me, but I wasn't having any of it.

"So I guess this is why you wanted to keep 'us' a secret, oh wait no, you didn't even want there to be an 'us'!" I shouted at her. I could see the guilt in her eyes; I could see her silently pleading for forgiveness. She slowly walked over to me and knelt. She looked so hurt; so broken, I almost felt bad for yelling at her, but no. _She _was the one who was kissing someone else. Not me.

"Willow, please. Let me explain." I glared at Faith with the cruelest look I could manage.

"Faith. Get out." But she didn't budge. She just stood there with a smirk on her face. If I wasn't in this stupid wheelchair I'd be happy to wipe it right off, "maybe you didn't hear me correctly. Get the Hell out of this library before I make you." I threatened.

"Ha! Whatcha gonna do 'bout it Red?" She joked, but neither Buffy nor did I see it as a joke.

"She said leave, Faith. So leave, before _I _make you." Buffy practically growled in response. Faith actually looked scared, and I actually believed Buffy was serious. Faith left with bit of hesitation in her step, but she left.

"Explain." I demanded as I started wheeling myself over to the table sitting in the middle of the library.

"I don't know how to explain it Wills, me and Faith, we have this... connection," she started and my shoulders slumped, Faith was a slayer, of course her and Buffy would have a connection, but I didn't expect it to be like _that_. I guess Faith is the one she wants to be with now, "it's like, something draws me to her, she made the first move on me, and it was like I wasn't even controlling myself, I felt like I was under a spell Wills. Every single bone in my body was telling me to stop the kiss but I couldn't. I'm sorry." She finished, allowing a few silent tears to stream down her face.

"Buffy, look, I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I was wrong to assume things when I didn't know the entire story." I said. I had to forgive her, she looked so upset and lost, and I believed her story.

"It's okay Will, really. If I would've walked in on you and some other girl I probably would've acted the same way, or worse." She said, sending a reassuring smile my way.

"Well, that wasn't how I planned to start my day." I said.

"Yeah me either, this is why I don't show up early to things. Buffy being on time automatically equals badness," She replied, and I giggled. "C'mon, push you to class?" She asked.

"Yes please!"

And she walked me to class without any further problems, or running into Faith. When we got to class Buffy helped me sit down in my assigned seat, which was right next to her own, and I copied down notes as usual, and Buffy pretended to look busy, as usual. When the bell rang Buffy helped me put my stuff away and she helped me into my wheelchair. I could get used to this. Too bad the doctor said I'd only be like this for the next week, and then I'd be on crutches for as long as it takes for my leg to heal.

We entered the library to find everybody minus Oz and Cordelia. Oz I could understand not wanting to attend anymore Scooby meetings, but Cordy? Something has to be wrong.

"Where's Cordy?" I asked curiously.

"She, uh, left a note." Xander said, passing me a piece of paper.

"_Dear Willow, Buffy, Xander, Giles, Ms. Calendar, Oz, and the new girl,_

_First of all, WOW. That was a lot to write. Oh yeah, and I need to get away from Sunnydale. Being there just has too many memories. Good memories of me and Angel. I know it's weird, but I still loved him, even when he went all psycho and tried to kill us all. I don't know if I'm going to be coming back, I think it will be too overwhelming. Please do not try to look for me at the Roseland Hotel. I will not be staying there, so you might as well cross it off your list of places to look for me. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Maybe I'll see you guys in the future. Bye._

_Love, Queen C"_

"Can't say I'm going to miss her." I stated bluntly, before I could even think about what I was saying. It earned me a death stare from Xander, and a confused face from everyone else, except for Faith, she could really care less.

"We may have to try to find her depending on how severe this prophecy is. So, everyone please take a book, and begin the research." Giles finished with a sigh.

"Whoa there G, I don't do the whole 'research' thing. You need something killed? I'm down. You need me to read a book? Hell no." She said.

"I understand her predicament Giles, her brain just hasn't fully developed yet, it's kind of like a caveman's brain, you know? 'Fire pretty, words boring'. I was like that too," I paused, "when I was a five." This only earned a scowl from Faith and more shocked glares from everyone in the room.

"Give me a damn book Xander." She growled, still glaring at me.

So we stayed in the library for two classes since Buffy and I had all of our classes together I got to spend the entire day with her. At the end of the day, we all returned to the library only to find Faith quickly moving from book to book as if she were trying to figure something out.

"Hey Faithy, what're you doin'?" Xander asked. She glanced up at him and continued whatever she was doing.

"Trying to solve this prophecy thing." Faith answered with the most bored tone I'd ever heard. Xander nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

We all sat around the table and helped her with the research. About an hour or two later, Buffy had found something. Her cheerful, 'AHA' had scared the heck out of all of us. Except Faith of course.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found a page about the Old Viking that we're supposed to be looking for!" She yelled, immediately Giles corrected her.

"Olvikan, Buffy." He said rather irritated.

"It says here that he was some ancient Hawaiian volcanic monster. But we don't have any volcanoes in Sunnydale, so we're safe. Right?" I asked nervously.

"Willow, the Ascension means that someone is going to transform themselves into the pure demon, this is the type of demon that is going to ascend onto the Earth. We need to keep researching however. There's much more that we need to know about the Ascension, we need to know who's going to do it, what the materials they need are, and how we're going to stop them," Giles further explained, "but we have been at this for about two and a half hours, and it's starting to get dark out, so you may leave, but I expect to see you all here bright and early, please." Everyone groaned, but nodded.

Buffy pushed me all the way home, even after I had tried to talk her out of it.

"Buffy, how come your mom never wonders where you are?" I asked politely.

"Oh, my mom, she's uh, out on business." She explained.

"Oh. Cool." I said simply, sensing the uneasiness in the conversation, "Buffy, I want you to know that I'm okay with it if you want to pursue a relationship with Faith."

"What? Willow, that's insane I want to be with you. As hard as it may be, I'm gonna fight whatever is in my blood, because you're someone worth fighting for." She said as I practically melted in awe. We arrived at my house shortly afterward.

"Buffy, could you just stay the night? And hold me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure thing Willow. Anything for you." She smiled and carried me and my wheelchair up the stairs. She dropped my wheelchair in front of my closet and then carried me to bed. She got me a pair of pajama's and I let her borrow a pair of mine. I dressed myself while she went to the washroom to change. I guess she just wants to respect my privacy. When she returned I was just finishing up the last button on my pajama shirt. She turned off the light, lifted up the covers, tucked me in, then slid in right next to me, holding me just like she said she would.


	7. Update (Not A Chapter)

**Update**

Hey. This is just a quick update to let you guys know what's going on. Um, it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter and that's because of hurricane Sandy, I don't know if you've heard about it but it kinda affected my area so I lost my laptop and my internet. Insurance just got everything back, so I'm gonna be working on the new chapters as soon as possible. Once again, I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Talk

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is a chapter and not just an update, if you do not know why I haven't updated for a while, please read the chapter titled "Update". Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Talk**

* * *

When I woke up it wasn't because of my alarm clock. It was because of Buffy. I guess she was having another one of her Slayer dreams. I tried to talk to her about it, but she won't. She hasn't said a word to me. We were sitting there for about thirty minutes; she looked as if she was in shock and mumbling things that I didn't understand. I didn't know if I should call Giles at that time. He probably would've been upset if he got a phone call from me at three in the morning telling him that his Slayer was broken. Nope. Giles was not an option. I tried talking to her again.

"Buffy?" I whispered, all I got was a small glance, and then her eyes shifted back down to my comforter. "Buffy, come on, I need you to talk to me." This time when her eyes shot up at mine, she kept them there.

"I'm sorry." She said so emotionless.

"Sorry for what, Buffy? You didn't do anything wrong." I said as I placed a reassuring hand on her leg. I was happy when she didn't shift away from my touch.

"I know. I'm just sorry."

"It's okay, Buff." I said and gave her a small smile, still showing my concern for her.

"Will... I have to tell you something." She said, almost hesitantly.

"You can tell me anything, Buffy." I said giving her another small smile.

"I had a nightmare. About Angel. You know how he was one of my closest friends right?" She asked, I nodded in response, "Well, I opened up to him about everything, and now that he's not here, I just, I don't know who I'm supposed to open up to anymore, Wills." She said, now sobbing in my arms. I was a little hurt hearing her confession. I was hurt because it felt like she was uncomfortable opening up to me.

"You know you can always talk to me, Buffy. You do know that, right?" I asked looking into her teary eyes.

"No Will, I can't," she must've seen the hurt in my eyes because she quickly continued; "I don't want you to get hurt, or think lesser of me. I lo... I care about you too much." She said as she wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Buffy, you need to open up to me. If you don't then I probably will end up getting hurt." I said. I know its wrong trying to guilt her into telling me, but it's true. She can't protect me forever.

"I know Wills," she paused, "my mom; remember how you asked me about her?" I nodded, "She's dead. Well, sort of. One night, when I first became the Slayer, a vampire came to my house when I was out patrolling, and my mom didn't know about vampires, so she invited him in. When I got home, her body was on the kitchen floor. I thought she was dead, until she got up and attacked me. I should've killed her Will, but I couldn't. She's still somewhere out there, feasting on helpless people because I couldn't kill her." She said finishing her story through sobs.

"I'm so sorry Buffy." I said giving her a hug, she leaned into the embrace and she sobbed into my arms for a good twenty minutes. She then got off of me, looked at the time, and started to chuckle.

"Oh God, I must look terrible," She joked as she wiped her eyes for the second time that night, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go and wipe the ugliness off my face."

"Okay." I said and smiled back at her.

She got up off the bed and continued down the hall to the bathroom. When she came back the room was silent. She turned on the light and stood at the door.

"Can I, uh, borrow some clothes for school? I don't feel like going all the way home. Something bad could happen to you while I'm gone." She asked, eyeing the closet door.

"Um, sure, I don't know if I have anything you'd wear though." I said nervously.

Surprising me, she actually managed to find something nice in wardrobe. I looked away to give her some privacy. When she was finished there was a knock on the balcony door. She folded the pyjamas she had worn for the night and put them on my desk, then went to open the door. She peaked through the curtains and smiled. She mouthed, 'its Faith', then quickly turned away and missed me rolling my eyes. She opened the door, and Faith nearly tackled her to the floor with the hug she gave her.

"Are you okay, B? I dunno why but somethin' told me that somethin' was up." She asked eyeing Buffy over, checking for any injuries I guess. Buffy laughed in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine Faith. Now could you please let go of me? I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms." She said. I just stared in jealousy. Faith released Buffy from her death hug.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, then she quickly looked over at me, "Oh, uh, hey Red." She said, and for the first time since I met her, she didn't sound or look hostile.

"Faith." I said, and then continued to pout. I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes to see that both Buffy and Faith were sitting on the foot of my bed. I lowered myself onto my wheelchair and grabbed jeans, a fuzzy sweater, a new pair of underwear, a new bra, and some socks and wheeled my way to the washroom.

"Where are you going Wills?" Buffy asked.

"Bathroom, to get ready for school." I said, and then quickly continued on my journey.

I turned on the two faucets in the bathtub and put the plug into the drain. I closed and locked the door behind me and began to strip. I put a plastic bag around my cast and slowly lowered myself into the bathtub, being careful to not get my plastic covered cast wet. I rested my broken leg on the side of the tub. Yes it was awkward, but, it had to be done. Through my entire bath all I could think about was Buffy. If Faith weren't here Buffy probably would've helped me. Buffy in the bath with me. Buffy naked in the bath with me. My hand slowly started to lower down my body just atop of my neatly shaved core. Just as my index and middle finger were opening my nether lips there was a knock on the door. It's a good thing no one could see me because I could feel my face turn as red as my hair.

"Y-ya?" I said breathlessly.

"It's me, err, Buffy. Faith left, sorry about that." She said, I could hear her frowning through the door.

"It's alright," I said, as I got up and slowly limped over to the door, and unlocked it. Then quickly lowered myself into the same place I was in before, but this time I closed the shower curtains, just enough to cover everything below my head, "you can come in if you want, the doors unlocked."

"Okay." She said as she opened the door.

"Hello." I said waving.

"Hi." She said, smiling slightly as she looked at the shower curtain then quickly back at me. It was like she was upset about me closing the shower curtain. She sat down on the toilet seat lid, which was on the opposite side of where my head was, so I opened the curtain just enough for me to see her.

"So what brings you in here to see little old me?" I asked as I was putting shampoo into my hair.

"Nothing just missed you I guess." She said, as she was looking down at the floor. I lowered my body down under the water to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I guess it was a little too quickly for Buffy's likings, because not even a minute later, I was being pulled out of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around my body, and then I was sitting in my wheelchair.

"Uh, Buffy?" I asked, not seeing her anywhere.

"Willow! Are you okay?" She asked, now kneeling in front of me.

"Yup. Right as rain! I think the real question is, are _you _okay?" I asked with a sarcastic look on my face. Then I looked down and saw that I was just wearing a towel, I blushed, "Uh, Buff, do you mind passing me my clothes?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure." She said, and left the wash room. When I was finished getting dressed and drying my hair, I wheeled back into my bedroom to see her lying down on my bed.

"Buffy, we have to talk," I started, and she smiled and nodded, "I don't think we can be together, I mean, we're not even together yet, and you think that I'm going to die rinsing my hair." I explained.

"Sorry Wills, but you actually could've been dying." She argued.

"I know, but it's not just your fault either, there are trust issues on both ends. As long as Faith is around, I'm going to be jealous, or I'm not going to fully trust you. And trust is a huge thing in a relationship. I know you'll never fully trust me when Oz is around either. But, it's the truth Buff. I'm sorry." I said, trying to hide my eyes from her pained look.

"It's okay Will, I understand." She said as she put on her jacket and grabbed her backpack, she grabbed my things and helped me down the stairs. We ate and then left for school. Leaving me puzzled about why she was taking this so lightly. Stupid slayers and keeping their feelings bottled up. We met with Giles in the library and went into research mode, as usual.


	9. Chapter Eight: Bad Girls

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the last chapter was little confusing and seemed rushed. That's only because it was rushed. I took my time on this one, sort of. I'm kind of in hurry to write this series because I just _love _everything that I have planned for it.

**Author's Note #2: **This chapter is also written in multiple POV's, I will indicate when the POV changes and whose POV it is.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Bad Girls**

* * *

[Willow's POV]

So there we were, Xander, Buffy and I, sitting in science class preparing for the test the Buffy didn't come over to study for. But I can't blame her. I told her to move on, and I guess she has, considering she's been spending every waking minute with Faith since I told her to move on. That was nearly two weeks ago. My leg has healed and everything is perfect, right? Wrong. Something's wrong with Buffy. She's not... Buffy. At least, not the Buffy I know.

She started to talk to Xander and I during the test but then a knock on the window caught her attention. I was Faith.

"Hey girlfriend. Bad time?" Faith asked in what seemed like a flirtation tone, as she drew a heart on the window with a stake drawn through it. So they're dating now? Figures.

"No s-she can't. Can she? Y-you can't. Can you?" I asked myself, more than Xander or Buffy.

And just like that she was gone, leaving me alone with Xander, and an extremely confused science teacher.

"Hey, relax Wills; I'm sure she'll be back before the end of class." Xander said, smiling at me reassuringly. I nodded, knowing that it wasn't true.

[Buffy's POV]

Faith led me out to a vampire nest and we killed every last vamp in that nest. When we finished we had a little H&H to work through so we hit the Bronze for a quick afternoon party. The music was heavy and everyone was dancing around Faith and I, it was amazing. Willow and Xander walked in shortly afterward, I guess school was out. I immediately left the crowd of people and went to greet Willow.

"Hey Wills, what brings you to the Bronze this time of day?" I asked, a bit too cool.

"Nothing much, Xander and I just thought we'd stop by and see what was going on. With the Bronze, I mean, it's not like we followed you or anything." She babbled nervously. She's so cute when she babbles. No. No naughty Willow thoughts. She doesn't want you. I thought to myself. It's true, she told me to move on. So I will. With Faith.

"Oh, cool." I said plainly. After the song finished Faith joined our little group and ordered us some drinks.

"So B, you still up for patrolling tonight?" Faith asked me.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world, Faith." I thought about dropping a little '-y' at the end of her name, just to see the way Will would react but then thought better of myself.

"How 'bout you Red? What're you up to tonight?" Faith asked Willow, she's probably just being nice. It's a good thing too; I want them to get along.

"Oh, I was just going to meet up with Buffy before patrol to help her study for her math exam tomorrow." She said. Dammit. I knew I was forgetting something. I nodded furiously, trying to hide the fact that I had forgotten. Of course, I would talk to Faith later to get her to come and save me from that boringness.

"So uh, Buff, do you drop on most of your classes like that, or just science?" Xander asked.

"I'm thinking of dropping school altogether actually. It's kinda lame and I'm the slayer, I already have a future!" I said a bit too loudly. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"So Buffy, wanna head over to your place now to study?" Willow asked, with a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure." I got up and gave Faith the 'you know what to do' stare, and left with Willow.

When we got to my place, we studied for a bit, but mostly we just gave each other awkward looks. After about two hours of torture, Faith showed up.

"Hey Red. Ready to go Buff?" She asked.

"Yup!" I said a bit too cheerfully, "Just lemme grab my stake," Faith nodded, "you can let yourself out Wills. I gave her a small smile and left.

A few hours later, we were in the second cemetery of the night.

"It's not that I didn't want to hang out with Willow, it's just that she broke my fucking heart and doesn't seem to give a fuck about it." I said as I finished plunging my stake into the now pile of dust.

"Yeah, I understand where you're comin' from B. But maybe things worked out for the best, right? I mean, now there's a you 'n me, so that's a plus." Faith stated nervously as we exited the cemetery and down a dark alley.

All of a sudden a bunch of vamps start to flood the alley, so we immediately begin staking. We were just about to round the corner when another vamp jumped out. I found out the hard way that it wasn't a vamp. It was human. I knew right away when it didn't turn to dust that it was human. Everything went dark and I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even feel Faith pick me up and carry me back to her hotel room. When I came to, she was nowhere to be found.

"Faith?" I asked with a weak voice. She appeared from inside the bathroom with a towel drawn to her face.

"Right here Buff." She said with a warm smile.

"Where's Willow?" Was the only thing I could ask. I needed Willow now. She'd know what to do. No. No. I couldn't call on Willow at a time like this. She'd be disgusted with me. She'd turn me into the police for sure. She'd hate me even more than she already did.

"I dunno B, probably studyin' it up for that test you guys have tomorrow." She said, with a puzzled look on her face, "B... err... Buffy, about what happened tonight, I'm not mad at you." I looked down at my hands, even though they were clear of the blood, I could still feel it burning my skin, "I love you Buffy." She said, holding my burning hand and looking straight into my eyes. She was being honest. I could feel it. But no. I can't love Faith. I love Willow.

"Faith, I... I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." I said with guilty eyes, "I'm in love with Willow. It's always been her Faith. Even before you showed up. It just... I'm trying to say it in a way that you can understand how I'm feeling... It's like, the strongest connection I've ever felt, even stronger than whatever connection we have, and I was an idiot and threw that all away. I should have fought for Willow, but no, I just let her walk away, and now I'm left with this fucking hole in my heart the size of the Hellmouth itself and it just hurts so much Faith." I said, now sobbing into her arms, she wouldn't give me the comfort that I need though. She refused me.

"Get off." She said, when I didn't oblige she made her voice sterner, "I said, get the fuck off me." That time I listened. I wiped the tears from my face and saw the hurt and anger battling to surface Faith's features, anger was winning.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but she wasn't going to listen.

"Get the fuck out of my hotel room, Buffy." As soon as I left, I closed the door behind me, only to hear muffled tears behind it.

I didn't want to be alone, so I went to the only person I could trust. Even if she did hate me. Willow.

[Willow's POV]

I was sitting at my desk on my laptop, studying for the math exam that I had tomorrow, when I heard knocking on my balcony door, I got up to see who it was and opened the door to see Buffy.

"Hey." She said. 'Hey' that's all she can say to me. What happened? Did her new girlfriend breakup with her?

"Hey." I replied. We stood there awkwardly until she came in.

"I need to talk to you." She said. It wasn't a question, and usually when Buffy needs to talk, it's not a good thing.

"Good, because, I've let things fester, and, I don't like it. I wanna be fester-free." I said nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Buffy said, as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Don't get me wrong, I-I-I completely understand why you and Faith have been doing the bonding thing. You guys work together, you should get along." I started to babble.

"It's more complicated than that." She said, this time she really looked like she was about to cry.

"But see! I-it's that exact thing that's ticking me off! It's this whole 'slayers only' attitude. Since when wouldn't I understand?" I asked calmly, trying to stop her from crying, "Y-you talk to me about everything. I-it's like, all of a sudden I'm not cool enough for you because I can't kill things with my bare hands." Yup that did it. She was now crying. Great job Willow. You made your best friend cry.

"Will, I'm in trouble." Buffy said.

She told me how Faith had killed the man in the alley and how she was acting completely cool about it, as if nothing had happened. I told her she could stay the night until we figured things out and she agreed to go and talk to Giles first thing tomorrow morning, only if I would go with her. I had a feeling that she wasn't telling me everything that had happened, but I wouldn't push. Not tonight anyway. She fell asleep sobbing in my arms.

"Goodnight Buffy." I whispered as I fell asleep shortly after her.


	10. Chapter Nine: Taken

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry it's been a while since the last update; I've just been super busy lately. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GET A LITTLE DARK. DON'T READ IF YOU'LL BE OFFENDED.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Taken**

* * *

a

We went to Giles and told him everything. Of course, Faith had tried to pin the entire thing on Buffy, but luckily for her, Giles was able to tell that Faith was lying. I knew there was a reason I didn't like her. After she found out that Giles believed Buffy and not her, she, well for lack of a better phrase, she turned into a psycho evil b-i-t-c-h. Turns out _she's _the one that's going to be helping whoever with the ascension.

We had all been studying extra hard since Faith left. Oh! Did I mention the letter that she left? Yeah, I guess people like writing letters more than talking. First Cordy, then Faith... Who's next? Anyway, this is what it said on the letter;

_Yo, _

_I get that you all don't believe me, it's cool. Just know that all this coulda been stopped. *wink* B. Oh yeah, and I'm workin' for the mayor now, I can't wait to see him rip you Scoobies apart. I'll be sittin' at his left hand laughin' when he does. Until then..._

_Faith _

And that was the last we heard from her. Hopefully it's the last we'll ever hear from her.

"Willow, what do you think?" Giles asked, startling me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"What do you think about our plan to retrieve the Box of Gavrok?" Giles politely repeated.

"It's a good plan." I agreed. Although I have _no _idea what the plan is. Ugh. I just can't focus. My mind is so overwhelmed with so many things. I mean, exams are coming up; graduation is in a few weeks. So much is happening. Prom is coming up soon! There's just not enough time to worry about the impending apocalypse.

"So Miss. Calendar will use magic to deactivate the protection spell surrounding the box, and Buffy, you will lower Willow down the skylight so she can get the box, and you can pull her back up. Are we clear on the plan?" Giles double checked with all of us. Everyone nodded. "Xander and Oz, you two will be with me in the van to get away from City Hall as quickly as possible when the girls reach it." The boys nodded this time.

"Okay Giles, I think we're all ready. We'll all rendezvous in front of the school at sunset?" I asked, everyone nodded.

It was now after sunset and so far the only people who showed up were me and Buffy. Then I heard Oz's van speed into the parking lot, me and Buffy jumped into the back as Oz continued down the street to City Hall.

When we arrived, Buffy, Ms. Calendar and I all headed up the back stairs to the fire escape ladder which lead to the skylight that was right above the Box of Gavrok. Ms. Calendar did the disarming spell as Buffy helped me into my 'spy gear' to be lowered down through the skylight.

"Okay, the spell is done, are you ready Willow?" Ms. Calendar asked and I nodded.

Buffy slowly started lowering me down through the skylight and to the Box of Gavrok. I had just gotten the box into my hands when the rope got caught.

"Buffy, the rope's caught!" I yelled up, she mouthed what looked like an 'oh shit' and started pulling the rope.

I was stuck; I knew there was no way she was going to be able to pull me out of that hole, so I did the most logical thing. I cut the rope just as one of the mayor's goons walked into the room.

"Go Buffy, it's just one, I'll meet you outside when I'm done." I yelled giving her a reassuring look, she was hesitant to leave, but she left nodding her head. That just left me and fang-y over here. That's when the door burst open, revealing the Mayor with Faith and ten other goons alongside him. Faith gave me an evil look just before I saw her fist speeding towards my face. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a small room that looked like it was used for storage.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up. You know, I should really thank you. If you and Buffy didn't get together, I probably wouldn't have turned bad." Faith said, sending me a mocking glare, as she turned around to leave, I spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, actually kind of scared.

"That night when Buffy went to see you, when she told you about _me _killin' the Deputy Mayor, we had a fight. Not a fist fight, but she did hurt me a lot. So she's sittin' there on my bed, tellin' me that she doesn't love me back, but sayin' how she loves you, and how it's always been you. Sayin' some crazy shit about her connection with you bein' even more powerful than ours. I could not fuckin' believe the way she just kept goin' and goin'. It was pathetic." Faith said, spitting out the last word. She then turned around to leave for a second time, but I spoke up again.

"Faith wait; I want to talk to you." I said, trying to think of something to say to keep her distracted long enough for Buffy to come and rescue me.

"Oh yeah? Give me the speech again, please. 'Faith we're still your friends. We can help you. It's not too late.'" She said mocking my attempt to stall her.

"It's _way_ too late." I said, pausing to see her reaction and it wasn't good, I wasn't going to continue but the words wouldn't stop, "You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life. I know some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo. Poor you. You know, you had a lot more in your life than-than some people. I mean, you had friends like _Buffy_. Now you have no-one. Y-you were a slayer and-and now you're nothing." I said getting up off the floor, "You're just a big selfish, worthless waste." I finished, smiling internally at myself for finally standing up to Faith. Then I felt her fist connecting with my face, again. But this time it wasn't hard enough to knock me unconscious.

"You hurt me. Now I hurt you." She said, practically laughing in my face, "I'm just a little more efficient."

"Oh, and here I thought you just didn't have a come-back." Crap. Shut up mouth. I do _not _want to get murdered tonight. Or ever now that I think about it.

"You know what you little bitch?" She said grabbing me by the shirt and lifting me up into the air, but before I could answer she had me pushed up against a wall with her rough lips locked on mine.

She backed up from the kiss, but kept me pinned against the wall. She looked me dead in the eyes and smiled with so much evil in her features. I had never been more scared in my life. Before I knew what was happening she had me pinned on the floor and she started unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. I was begging her with tears streaming down my face to stop. But she didn't listen. So I closed my eyes and immediately started thinking about Buffy. I was only brought out of my Buffy filled thoughts when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and I started crying again, this time thinking about Buffy couldn't even help. It just made it worse. Faith had taken what I wanted Buffy to have. My virginity. There was no way I could tell Buffy what happened tonight. She'd be so disappointed in me.

I was so caught up in my guilty thoughts that I didn't even realize Faith was gone. So I got up, clutching my stomach in pain, and buttoned and zipped up my pants. When that was done, I went over to the mirror hanging up on the wall and burst into tears again, remembering what had just happened. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. Minutes later the door busted open and I cried harder in fear of it being Faith coming back for seconds.

"Willow? Willow!" Buffy said. No it's not Buffy, it can't be. I'm just imagining things, "Willow, it's okay, I'm here now." The voice said, now picking me up into his or her arms. I feel us stop moving but I refused to open my eyes in fear of whom or what I would see. We're now out of City Hall, I can tell because I can feel the fresh air. I was put down on a hard and uncomfortable surface, but I don't care. I'm just trash now anyways. I heard voices arguing, one of them was the voice that saved me, the other one I don't know. I could probably know if I just opened my eyes, but no. If I open my eyes, people will know. People will know that something happened. I can really care less what happens to me now. Faith will tell Buffy what happened, and I will be left alone no matter what. I know it. It's pointless in even trying to explain what happened. Buffy will feel betrayed. But it wasn't my fault!

"Willow. Wills, wake up." I hear a voice that should sound familiar say, but I tune it out. I start to tune everything out. I don't even feel that pain in my tummy anymore. This is what I need to do. I'm as useless as an empty can now. I can feel my body shutting down now. My thoughts are barely thoughts, everything is just turning dark. Good. The dark is good. No one will see what happened. No one will see my pain. No one...


	11. Chapter Ten: The Ultimatum

**Author's Note: **This chapter is going to be written in Buffy's POV because Willow is kinda going through a lot at the moment. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Ultimatum**

* * *

"Giles I'm serious, I think something really bad happened in there." I tried explaining to Giles, but he wouldn't listen, he keeps insisting that she's just scared because of the kidnapping.

"I'm sure you're just reading too much into this. Willow is alive and unharmed. And you managed to get the Box of Gavrok _and _the books of ascension. You did splendid this evening, Buffy. But if you insist that something _is _in fact wrong with Willow, take her home and make sure she gets some rest." He finished then gave me a shy smile as Oz pulled up in front of Willow's house.

I got out of the van and went to the rear to open the doors so I could carry Willow into her house. She was sleeping so that helped me relax a little. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to everyone in the van before they drove off. I walked up Willow's driveway with said girl in my arms. Something happened, I know it, and if Faith had anything to do with it, I'll fucking kill her. Rules be damned.

When we reached the front door I reached under the flowerpot for the spare key and unlocked the door. I closed and locked it behind me and carried Willow up the stairs to her bedroom and tucked her in. Just as I was about to leave she spoke for the first time since I rescued her.

"Buffy..." She said, her voice cracking with unshed tears.

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping calm, not wanting to question her in this condition.

"Can-can you stay, please?" before I could answer she continued, "I really don't want to be alone right now." She said, now crying.

"Of course Will." I whispered, as I laid down next to her on the bed, playing the role of her pillow while she cried into my shirt until she fell asleep. When her breathing slowed, I quietly snuck out of her bed to go and do a quick patrol, it was still early so I could still do one and be back before she wakes up. I left through the front door, making sure to take the spare key with me. I then started to make my way down the street to the first out of three cemeteries.

When I arrived at the cemetery, it was dead. Pun not intended. There wasn't a sign of any vamps or demons nearby, I couldn't even sense any. Just as I was about to continue out of the exit of the cemetery something stopped me. Not a vamp or a demon or a human. I just got the strangest feeling that something really weird was in the cemetery. So I turned around and circled around it two more times, when I didn't sense or see anything I headed towards the exit gates again. This time, someone stopped me.

"Yo B! What're you doin' out here? Shouldn't ya be at home snugglin' up to your precious little redhead?" She mocked, and I scowled, but that only gave her a reason to smile. Something was off about her, and not just 'cause she's crazy. Her scent, it's familiar, like...

"Strawberries..." I whispered so quietly if it weren't for her slayer hearing, Faith wouldn't have heard me. "Willow..." I whispered, this time with more anger. I could feel the rage building up in me, "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. To. Willow." I said growling out each word. A look up fear quickly revealed itself upon her face before she hid it behind her cool façade.

"Whatcha mean, B? You know what I did. I kidnapped her," she said smiling, "I think your roots are starting to show, B." She whispered holding back a laugh. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I stomped up to Faith closing any of the space between us and picked her up by the collar on her jacket.

"Don't play fucking stupid Faith! I can smell her all over you. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. What the fuck did you do to Willow!?" I yelled slamming her body up against the side of a crypt. The only reaction I got was more laughing. I dropped her and got into a fighting position, before I could throw the first punch, she pulled out a knife.

"Back the fuck up B. You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell ya. So I was sittin' in the room guarding her to make sure she didn't try n' run away, when she comes up to me and plants one right on my lips! At first I was like, 'what the fuck?' but then I was like, 'Want. Take. Have.' And I think that's about all _you _need to hear." She said as her face started to crack a smile, "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to offer you somethin' that you can't possibly refuse." She said now playing with the knife in her hands.

"What?" I growled, curious about what she _thinks _she has on me and pissed off at the fact that she would lie about Willow that way.

"You leave Sunny D with me tomorrow night at this time, and I won't hurt any of your little groupies." She said now smiling.

"And if I refuse?" I asked, already knowing that I'm going to refuse the offer either way.

"Then I tell all your buddies what _actually _happened that night in the alley, 'cause I'm guessin' you chickened out of tellin' Red the _real _story." I played with the idea of that happening for about two seconds when I gave my answer.

"What makes you think they'll believe _you_? I mean, you don't exactly have the best tract record. _You _are the one that gave into evil all because I don't love you. I mean, how _pathetic_ is that?" I said, now laughing at the choices she gave me. I stopped laughing when I noticed that she had a smirk upon her face, which wasn't what I was expecting to see at all, I was thinking that she'd be a little more, I don't know, pissed off? Ugh. Whatever, let's see what she has to back up her treat. When she saw that I stopped laughing, she brought her fingers to her mouth whistled loudly into the night. The bushes started shaking so I did what my instinct told me to do – fighting stance. I was not ready for who I saw come out of the bushes, "Angel?" I asked with surprise clearly visible in my throat. He looked guilty, more so than usual.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. But she has Cordy." He said as he took his place next to Faith.

"Angel here somehow managed to escape whatever Hell dimension he was in. The night when _you _staked and _killed_ Deputy Mayor, you went into shock. While you were out of it, you'll _never_ guess who I saw before I brought you back to the hotel." She said gesturing towards Angel.

"Angel?" I asked for the second time that night. He just looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

"I... I saw... I saw everything Buffy." He said now kicking his feet at the ground. It felt like my heart stopped. Angel was alive. Well, sort of. But he was back, and the asshole didn't even think about talking to me about what happened, he just went straight to Faith. _I _was his _best friend_. Or, he was mine. He was going to betray me. I knew what I had to do.

"When do we leave?" I said, sighing in defeat and slightly shuddering at the look of pure evil on Faith's face.

"Tomorrow night, this time. You have until tomorrow to pack some stuff, say your goodbyes, and come up with an excuse about why you're leavin'. See you then." She said as she winked and turned away, leaving me alone with Angel. The silence was deafening. I had to break it.

"So, uh, how long have you been back?" I asked.

"Pretty much since that night..." He said looking away, "Faith helped me get used to living on Earth again, she nursed me back to full health, and then she tells me this whole plan of hers to extort you. I'm really sorry that it happened like this Buffy. But, she has Cordelia." I smiled.

"It's alright Angel. If it was Willow I would've done the same thing. Now, where's my welcome back hug?" I asked opening up my arms and smiling nervously. He snickered and gave me a really big hug. If it weren't for my slayer strength I'm pretty sure he would've dusted me.

"You should get back to Willow now. Be there for her when she wakes up, she won't want to wake up alone in the morning Buffy." He said, keeping eye contact with me the entire time, showing me how serious he was.

"Wait... Do you know what happened to her? Is what Faith said true?" I asked now crying, he slowly nodded his head, now avoiding eye contact with me again, "What happened to her Angel? Please, you have to tell me." I asked practically begging.

"Buffy, I... I can't, it's not my place, I think it's best if she tells you when she's ready, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said turning around and leaving, much like Faith had done not so long ago. I ran back to Willow's house as I checked my pocket to make sure the spare key was still there, I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt it in my pocket. I was back at Willow's house in five minutes, I unlocked then re-locked the door, and hurried up the stairs to Willow's room to cuddle with her before she woke up. I didn't sleep at all. I was trying to think of an excuse to leave. I was thinking so hard I didn't even feel Willow wake up.

"Morning." She said as she smiled, then quickly paled. I'm guessing the events from last night were now flooding into her cute little head. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I tried to hide the hurt on my face when she quickly pulled away from my touch.

"You okay Wills?" I asked cautiously, still not letting her look directly at me in fear of her seeing the hurt I was wearing.

"Y-yeah, right as rain," she said sending me a fake smile, so I sent one right back.

"Okay then. There's something I need to talk to you about. Something important. But please, _please_, don't wig when I tell you okay?" I said gesturing for her look at me. She cautiously nodded, "I'm leaving Sunnydale tonight." I said, waiting for her to slap me across the face. When the slap didn't come I looked at her face, trying to read her expression.

"You're leaving?" She whispered, sounding like a kindergartener on her first day of school. I slowly nodded, keeping my eyes locked with hers, "Why?" I have to tell her the truth. I can't lie to Willow. I'll tell Willow the truth, but I'll lie to the others.

"Faith." I said, spitting the name out. When I said her name Willow paled again. I _knew _it. Something _did _happen between her and Faith! Angel said that she would tell me when she was ready, and I respect Willow, so I'll wait, "Hey Will, it's okay, she's leaving with me. She won't be back in Sunnydale ever again." I was shocked to see that Willow started to cry, and her tears were _not _tears of joy.

"Y-y-you're l-leaving m-me for, for her?" She said through sobs. That's when it hit me.

"Oh God Will. No! Never! I'm doing this to _protect _you and everyone else." I tried, hoping that would work. If not, I'd have to tell her the _whole _truth. The truth about what _really _happened that night.

"But why Buffy? You don't _have _to go with her." She said now wiping the tears from her face. I had to tell her.

"Because _I_ was the one who killed the Deputy Mayor, Will. Me." I said as Willow got up off of the bed looking at me with fear and betrayal in her eyes.

"You... You lied to us. You lied to _me_! Buffy, I trust you with everything! You should've known that I wouldn't have judged you for what happened. It was an accident." She said, I wasn't sure if she was trying to make me feel guilty, or feel less guilty, but now she was pissing me off, so I decided to play hardball.

"The why haven't you told me what happened with Faith last night? Huh?" I asked impatiently, looking up at her with accusing eyes.

"You-you know?" She said, paling again.

"Of course I fucking know Willow! How could you do something like that to me?" I asked as tears started to stream down both of our faces, "I thought we were trying to work things out? If you didn't want to be with me, all you had to do was say so." I said, grabbing my leather jacket about to leave her room, "I'm leaving tonight at ten, but I'm gonna stop by the library for a Scooby meeting and make something up about why I'm leaving. You can go if you want." With that I left her room, and just as I was about to leave her house I heard her whisper my name, and it took _everything_ in me to not turn around and take her into my arms. I ignored her silent pleads and continued to my house to pack my things and get ready for school. When I reached the end of her driveway I whispered a silent goodbye to her and didn't stop the tears from falling all the way back to my house.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **So what did you think? I tried to not make it really sad. But fear not! I'm actually really excited for the next chapter(s). I can't wait to see what you guys think about it. So don't go anywhere, because the action is just about to start! :)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Saying Goodbye(Part One)

**Author's Note: **Kay, so this fic has passed 2,000 views. All I can say is Thank You. For real though, I never expected people to like it. But since you do, I'm going to continue writing it! Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note #2: **I'm going to be switching back and forth from Willow's POV to Buffy's. I'll indicate when the POV changes.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Saying Goodbye (Part One)**

* * *

**[Willow's POV]**

I don't get it. Why would she just leave like that after telling me something so... Dramatic. And that's an understatement. I mean, I knew that she would be disgusted about what Faith did to me, but I didn't think that she would leave Sunnydale because of it. I can't live without her, even if she can live without me. I want to do everything in my power to make sure Buffy Summers stays in Sunnydale.

I was sitting there for about two hours when I remembered that it was a school day. I couldn't miss school. Not even under these circumstances. I wonder if Buffy'll be there. If she is then maybe I could talk to her.

'_Of course I fucking know Willow! How could you do something like that to me?' _

Those two sentences kept playing in my head, over and over, like a broken record. Each time it would start, my guilt got worse. I just couldn't get the look of the pure disgust on Buffy's face out of my head. She was so upset. I had made her upset. Me. Willow Rosenberg. I never wanted to make anybody upset. Let alone the woman I'm in love with. I'm in love with her.

"I'm in love with Buffy Summers!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing that no-one would hear me. Then when the realization that the woman I was in love with was leaving tonight, I _knew _I had to do something about it.

So I got ready for school, faster than ever before, and successfully made it to the library with about fifteen minutes to spare. Of course, when I got there everyone was giving me weird looks, like I was, I don't know. Their looks were just weird.

"Hey everybody," I said as I awkwardly waved and walked over to the table.

I got a smile from both Xander and Giles, a nod and a wave from Oz, and a scowl from Buffy.

'_If you didn't want to be with me, all you had to do was say so!'_

That was another sentence that was going through my mind. I _do _want to be with her, more than she even knows. Wait. Hold up. This morning Buffy was angry, not disgusted. She said that she thought that we were going to try to work things out... I brought my hands to my lips and let silent tears fall.

"No..." I whispered, only loud enough for Buffy to hear. Apparently getting Buffy's attention also got the rest of the group's attention.

"Willow, are you alright?" Giles asked, ever so calmly. I just shook my head, still crying, but this time being more vocal about it.

"I-I can't believe, after _all _we-we've been though, to-together, you think I would-would do that t-to you!" I screamed at Buffy as I grabbed my book-bag off the floor and ran out of the library, to the only room I knew I could cry in without being judged – the girls bathroom.

I had been in there for three minutes when I heard the bathroom door open. I figured that it was just some girl coming in to do her make-up, until that girl knocked on the stall that I had made my crying place.

"Go a-a-away." I weakly sobbed.

"C'mon Red, you can't hide in there _all _day." A familiar voice said. _Faith._

**[Buffy's POV]**

I had just gotten to the library when not even two minutes later, Willow comes bursting through the doors sweating and panting like it's the middle of a really hot summer. 'Probably had another quickie with Faith.' I thought to myself, while giving her a really dirty look. I think she said something, but I don't care. Everyone got back to work on whatever we were researching, when I heard almost silent sobbing, immediately I looked over to Willow.

"No..." She whispered quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear. When I fully brought my attention to the crying Redhead, everyone's attention followed mine.

"Willow, are you alright?" Giles asked, as if he had no idea what's happening, but he knows. He _always _knows. Willow shook her head and made her sobs turn into cries.

"I-I can't believe, after _all _we-we've been through, to-together, you think I would-would do that t-to you!" She yelled at me as she grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the library.

"Damn..." I said to myself, causing everyone's attention to return to me. 'Think Buffy, think. You need an explanation.' I thought to myself, "Uh, she, uh, you see, what happened was, uh..." I started then I paused to catch my train of thoughts, "I'm leaving Sunnydale tonight." I finally blurted out.

When no-one answered I broke the silence, "You know, I should probably go and find Willow..." I suggested as I was already halfway out the library doors.

'Okay, Buffy think. If you were Willow, where would you go to cry?'

"Washroom!" I whisper-shouted to myself as I started sprinting towards the washroom.

When I got there I heard talking so I figured that maybe she wasn't in there, but I looked anyways. When I opened the door I saw her locking lips with Faith!

"Are you seriously going to tell me that there's nothing going on here, Willow?!" I cried as the tears were just automatically flowing down my face. Willow looked shocked, embarrassed and scared. While Faith just looked like, well... Faith.

"Buffy I swear! Please hear me out." She tried, but I wasn't having any of it. It's not like she has the Slayer bond thing going on.

"Why should I? Huh Willow? You just giving little Faithy a goodbye present?" I quipped with tears still flooding my face.

"Buffy no, it's not like that!" She tried again, but I still wouldn't let her continue.

"Bullshit!" I said with my voice cracking from crying.

"Well, this looks like fun, but I got a little field trip I gots to pack for. See ya later Buff." Faith said as she winked and jumped out of the washroom window. Willow was inching closer to me, she probably thought I couldn't notice it, but I did.

"Buffy..." She said, her voice sounded hoarse and as if she were on the verge of tears, I looked up at her, silently telling her to continue, "Last night, at-at City Hall, what you think happened, didn't happen. Well, it _did_ but it wasn't my fault, Buffy, I swear to you. I-I-I love you; I would never do that to you. Faith r-_raped _me! Please Buffy, _please _believe me." She babbled, now crying even worse than I was. I can't forgive her. Every ounce of humanity in me is screaming at me, telling me to take her in my arms and tell her that I love her too, but I can't. Not if it will cost her, and everyone else, their lives.

'Get yourself together Summers' I thought to myself.

"Willow, I'm sorry, but I could_ never _love you again after what you did with _her_." I said now crying harder than Willow, but managing to hide it better, well at least until I got out of the building.

**[Willow's POV]**

"Willow, I'm sorry, but I could _never _love you again after what you did with _her_." She said as she immediately stopped crying when she left me crying heartbroken.

I didn't know that it was possible for me to feel _this _terrible. I felt like someone had dug their hand into my stomach and took a part of it, then they did the same thing with the rest of my body. That was the moment I knew two things for certain.

One; Buffy was gone.

Two; I'm never going to see her again.

Both of those things sucked, but there was nothing I could do about it.

_To be continued..._


End file.
